<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Bites by Geekygirl24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638687">Love Bites</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24'>Geekygirl24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Seven Days (2015), Seven Days (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Hickeys, M/M, Marking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seryou Touji/Shino Yuzuru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Bites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Seryou.” Yuzuru whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Seryou shivered, feeling goose bumps rise up along his arms as Yuzuru stroked the exposed skin, prompting him to squeeze his eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p>Yuzuru had been away for almost two weeks.</p><p> </p><p>He should have expected this.</p><p> </p><p>“Seryou.” Yuzuru mumbled, pressed his lips against Seryou’s navel, which was only barely covered by his long-sleeved shirt, causing Seryou to quickly cover his face with his hands in an effort to cover up his blushing cheeks</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes?” </p><p> </p><p>Yuzuru smirked, “You’re so cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yuzuru-san!”</p><p> </p><p>Hands were then on his hips, fingers teasing at the waistband of his sweatpants, as Seryou’s heart pounded in his chest, his stomach knotted up. “Yuzuru-san, please- “ He knew his face was bright red.</p><p> </p><p>“Lift up your hips.” Yuzuru whispered, as Seryou shivered, meekly nodding his head as he raised his hips slightly, trying not to tense as his boyfriend slowly tugged his pants down his legs, leaving him in his underwear.</p><p> </p><p>And then Yuzuru’s fingers tugged on the waistband of them, almost teasingly, before shuffling down until he was able to press open-mouthed kisses along Seryou’s hips, making the younger man gasp as pleasure shot through his body.</p><p> </p><p>And then Yuzuru started to suck on the delicate pale skin, inching the boxers down slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Just tell me if you want to stop.” The older man whispered, smiling softly as Seryou nodded, hand over his mouth, clearly trying to muffle his moans. Once he was sure that Seryou was okay for him to continue, he released his boyfriends’ erection from his boxers, taking a firm hold of it before licking the head of it.</p><p> </p><p>Seryou started to pant heavily, looking down at him with a flushed face as Yuzuru’s fingers brushed against the marks that he’d made, taking more and more of Seryou’s erection into his mouth, humming in appreciation.</p><p> </p><p>Seryou moaned lowly, his leg twitching as he curled his toes.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling back, Yuzuru smirked, “Mm, you taste wonderful.” He whispered, before flicking his tongue over the head of Seryou’s cock. Seryou whimpered and arched his hips upwards, mindlessly seeking the warmth of Yuzuru’s mouth again.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yuzuru-san!”</p><p> </p><p>Yuzuru ran a feathery touch over the bruises on Seryou’s hips, “You have such beautiful skin… can I make some more of these?”</p><p> </p><p>Meekly, Seryou nodded, knowing that his cheeks were bright red, even as Yuzuru beamed at him, not giving his boyfriend time to recover before he was assaulting Seryou’s chest and hips with his tongue and teeth, stroking Seryou’s cock slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Overwhelmed by the sensation, Seryou arched his back, voice coming out in mewls.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yuzuru-san! Yuzuru-san!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>